dodging_prison_and_stealing_witchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 33
The chapter was named The Philosopher's Prophecy and concluded the book 2 finale. After this release, the author went on a six months pause to work on his original series Richard Struggle, where he released a book 0 on amazon. Plot Harry Potter being back in Hogwarts didn't change a lot. He could finally use his public duelling prowess to recruit more students or families from the Dark to the Gray. In the philosopher's stone case the trio consisting of him, Daphne Greengrass and Hermione Granger, weren't any closer towards solving the problem. He first instructed the two girls to place better on the end terms than John Potter, and then implied the usage of poly juice with Dumbledore's hair. After the trial, Harry could also finally convince Lord Smith to join the Gray, but one of his stipulations were to meet Lord Slytherin in person. Lord Smith first wanted to know, if Harry could identify himself, but he said no. Further he asked what his actual goal with the Gray were, why they were blockading so much at Wizengamot, why the secrecy. Harry replied that both the Dark and Light are bringing their world down to ruins with their reforms, especially the two leader's behind them. He also alerted Lord Smith of Lord Voldemort's return in the near future, thus giving a good explanation why he wanted to be hidden. The Dark lord liked to call himself Lord Slytherin or a descendant, but now he couldn't anymore and would kill Lord Slytherin just for that. Harry additionally showed the older Lord the impressive rune etched ball made by the Edge Settler's and with those crazy enchantments, one could do very impressive armor or weapons, the Smith family is widely known for. Thus he formerly agreed to join the cause of the Gray. Back in school Harry deviced a plan for John to go after the stone, since he'd be one of the persons, to actually want it, but not to use it. Hermione also recounted the trial in the Founder's Club and explained the truth behind Dumbledore's persona, since it was very obvious he wanted to sack Harry in. At the final exams, the trio cruised through everything, while Harry still topped the girls. It was revealed that Snape was unpetrified again and that Quirrellmort understood how powerful Harry was, by making him swat a spell and thus earning the highest grade possible. One day before school ended, the trio decided to start their plans. Harry used polyjuice potion to make himself look like Dumbledore and instructed John to get the philosopher's stone. He also revealed the unsuspecting John the fidelius location, who then gathered several students to go after the stone. Padma Patil for the Cerberus, Ron Weasley for the chess set and Susan Bones for her mind. John was surprised that all of the defences were different, but still managed to go through them. In the last room only John could go in because he knew the secret. He went in, found the stone, which Harry tried to summon, but was protected against it. So he came out, still polyjuiced as Albus, congratulated John and asked for the stone, but his brother got suspicious, so Harry had to stun him after a short duel. During the duel also the mirror shattered, which was part of the fidelius, thus revealing the room altogether to Albus Dumbledore as well. Harry levitated John out to his friends, said he did his job well and would transport him to the hospital room. He had to change his plans though after he was informed via Morse code, that Lord Voldemort was also on the move and ushered Susan instead to get John to safety. Harry then focused on the stone and learned via a recording, that it was a fake, and that if the stone was stolen by Lord Slytherin, he'd congratulate him and saying, he'd keep an eye on him in the future. That made Harry angry because he desperately needed the money. His first idea was to delay another house elf purchase and instead lend them from Greengrass manor for the upcoming winter festival. He then got interrupted by Quirrell greeting him as Lord Slytherin. Voldemort's theory was, that Harry got access to the horcrux scar and thus had also access to all of Tom Riddle's knowledge. By watching Harry, he found himself like looking at a younger self and was able to deduct a lot about Harry. Harry couldn't retaliate with force since Voldemort had kidnapped Tracey Davis and Harry didn't want her to get harmed, since she was too useful. She could also listen to the conversation between Harry and Thomas all the time. Quirrellmort explained, that by moving through the pipe systems, Harry had vanished all accumulated dust and and he knew, that Lord Slytherin was in the castle. Combining it with the Horcrux knowledge, he soon found out that Harry was Lord Slytherin as well as the Boy-Who-Lived. He also checked for his other Horcrux's, but realized they were missing and ordered Harry to get them back to him. Harry instructed Hermione and Daphne to get those items. Albus also realized the stone being gone and made another shutdown. Voldemort tried to persuade him to join his cause, but Harry replied that he has no cause, since he would always stay immortal, thus there were no end goals to begin with. It was just about power and control. When Daphne and Hermione were back, Harry, Tracey and Quirrell had to go outside since due to the lockdown, both couldn't go in. Harry also informed Tom that one of the Hocruxe's was a fake, because most likely Regulus Black switched it out. Out of Hogwarts the made a midair exchange, Harry would toss the stone and Voldemort Tracey to each other. Thomas obviously simply dropped the witch, which Harry had to rescue. Voldemort next took the Horcrux's, Hermione and Daphne had laid out beforehand, and escaped. Once they had Tracey safe within their group, they went to back to the castle and Harry got a vision of Voldemort. He was angry, that all Horcrux's and the stone were fake and used Fiendyfire on it. That surprised Harry a lot and asked Hermione, if she managed to create fake Horcrux's, but she denied it. In the night Tracey, Daphne and Hermione had a discussion, telling Tracey to not tell anyone the secret of Harry. The next morning checked the horcrux's, but realized that they used to be indeed fake and that he had no idea who put the fake ones in his fidelius cave. The only logical conclusion was someone else going through the items beforehand, and thus through his fidelius location, which wasn't safe anymore. He changed to his Lord Slytherin persona and was about to go to the board of directors meeting to discuss whether Dumbledore's headmaster contract should be renewed. When all children were back from the train ride, James and Lily Potter took John to the Hall of Prophecies to check the prophecy Dumbledore was talking all the time about, only to realize it also involved them in there, so they didn't need John there to access it. The prophecy they took was a fake one which Dumbledore produced and stated that if Harry were to defeat the Dark Lord, every magical being would lose magic, but only once the parents of Harry had heard the prophecy. This wouldn't happen tough if the parents took control of Harry. The way it was phrased, Dumbledore still would have the Potter parents in his clutches and made them understand, why he didn't want to tell them the "prophecy" to begin with. The Potters went to Albus to confess their faux pas and the next day to get Harry out of the Dursley's. There they realized, that Harry was never back since the train ride and after a short legilimency probe by Dumbledore on Petunia, he realized that Harry knew about the magical world way longer than he made everyone believe to and that Harry had to have contact with Lord Slytherin the whole time. Albus also got the notice that he would no longer be headmaster for the upcoming school year, and further realized that he had been played the whole school year by the Gray section. Site Navigation Category:The Foundations of Power